


Little Admin

by PolarBearPwincess (PolarBearQueen3527)



Category: Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Gen, No Smut, Non-Sexual Age Play, Other hermits mentioned - Freeform, Platonic Cuddling, Thumb-sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:49:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27356035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolarBearQueen3527/pseuds/PolarBearPwincess
Summary: Xisuma starts sucking his thumb, and  learns about age regression, keralis comes in
Comments: 27
Kudos: 60
Collections: MCYT Age Regression (SFW)





	Little Admin

**Author's Note:**

> I havnt edited at all. there may be more chapters coming, idk. sfw of course!

X looked through the code, searching for the source of the problem, as scar watched expectantly. Suddenly, a message from tango appeared on his communicator.  
tango>Xisuma  
Tango: hey x, r u busy? Theres a glitch id like to show u  
Xisuma: im helping scar with a bug, what is it  
Tango: oh, nothing much. It can, wait ill show u later  
Xisuma:u sure  
Tango: ye  
Suddenly the main chat filled with  
Bdouble00 left the game  
Bdouble00 left the game  
Bdouble00 left the game  
Bdouble00 left the game  
Bdouble00 left the game  
Bdouble00:help  
Bdouble00 left the game  
Hey, scar, i should probably go deal with that, ill come back later. “Sure” scar replied. X quickly closed the code and took off  
Bdouble00 left the game  
Bdouble00 left the game  
Xisuma: on my way  
Bdouble00 left the game  
Bdouble00 left the game  
Bdouble00 left the game  
It was several hours later, and X still hadnt figured out what was wrong with Bdubs. He loved to help his friends, but sometimes he just felt so small and helpless to all the bugs, whishimg he could cuddle up in someones lap like a little kid, and let all the problems fade away. He should be a mature, responsible adult, but he didnt feel like one. Finally, at 1 am, he found the bug and fixed it. The tired admin flew slowly home, and went straight to bed. He woke up in a ball, with his thumb in his mouth. Why was his thumb in his mouth? He got up, and began his day but didnt take his thumb out of his mouth. He wasnt sure why, but he didnt want to.He decided to take the day off, he didnt want the others to see him sucking his thumb. On his communicator, he searched “why am i sucking my thumb?” He curled up on his bed, his thumb in his mouth, doing research. That was how keralis found him.

When keralis walked in on his admin curled on a bed, sucking his thumb, and reading on his communicator,he knew whet was needed. He walked over to the surprised and embarrassed x, and gave him a hug. X accepted it, snuggling in. after a few minutes, whenx seemed calmer, he asked if he was okay. He was surprised when his admin, usually good with words, simply mumbled a quiet “dont know” Keralis hugged him tighter. “Itll all be ok, shishwamy, itll all be ok” keralis continued snuggling and comforting the man until he fell asleep, and got up and looked around. Noticing no dishese except a small bowl of cereal, he assumed the admin adnt eaten much, and grabbed him a bunch of bananas before heading back to X’s side. Keralis sitting back down on the bed woke the admin, who keralis handed a banana to eat while he processed what was going on. When x discarded the banana skin, keralis asked him what was up. X slowly began to explain “Last night, i was dealing with a lot of bugs, and felt smallish and overwhelmed- i didnt get to sleep til 1 am. I woke up this morning with my thumb in my mouth, and didnt want to take it out. I did a little getting ready, and decided to spend the day off. I did some research as to why i might suck my thumb, and found out about a thing called age regression. Thats whe you came in.” “do you want to tell me about age regression?” “mmm yeah. Apparently age regression is aa coping mechanism, where someone reverts to a childlike frame of mindset, called there little space. Someone who regressses is called a little, and the age they are when they regress can vary, and is called there headspace.” X looked up at keralis, and continued “some littles like to have a caregiver when there in there little space” X trailed off, looking hopefully at keralis, who finished “and you think you are a little and want me to be your caregiver” “yeah.” “sure, buddy! How old do you feel? What do you need from me?” “maybe 5? And more cuddles” “I gotcha” keralis said, as he hugged his little boy closer.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this bc i wanted hermitcraft age regression, but there was none. i would love if someone else were to write some.
> 
> more notes: a lot of ppl seem to like this so i will consider writing a longer hermitcraft age regression fic, that i didnt just write on a whim.


End file.
